Un simple recuerdo
by Tet.Skeleton
Summary: El echo de aparentar lo que no somos, el jugar como niños, el ser feliz con una mentira… nunca creí que me lastimaría de esta manera…


_**Antes de comenzar.- los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, solos los ocupe para esta pequeña historia. Aclaro que esta historia:**_

_**+Esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Kuroko.**_

_**+Fue inspirada de la historia de mi hermana.**_

**-Como un simple recuerdo-**

_El echo de aparentar lo que no somos, el jugar como niños, el ser feliz con una mentira… nunca creí que me lastimaría de esta manera…_

**¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? **

Estábamos cursando el 3 semestre de preparatoria, tal vez no lo recuerdes tú, pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. El profesor todavía no llegaba, los que serian nuestros compañeros en ese año se encontraban afuera, yo simplemente entre al aula sin querer llamar mucho la atención, me senté junto la ventana, cerca de la puerta, tu llegaste conocías a mi amigo, aquel que lo considero un hermano, lo saludaste y me miraste.

Aun recuerdo aquella conversación que tuvimos por primera vez, era sobre una "caricatura" que había marcado nuestra infancia, no dejábamos de hablar de eso,

Lamentablemente el profesor entro al salón, interrumpiendo aquella charla de tres, claro mi "hermano" Ryouta se había unido a nosotros, y sin darme cuenta nos hicimos amigos… ¿lo recuerdas no?

**¿Recuerdas cuando las personas creían que éramos novios?**

Yo si lo recuerdo, reí como nunca junto con kise cuando nos dimos cuenta, ¿lo recuerdas no? Incluso aquel amigo tuyo ese chico de cabello azul oscuro y piel morena se había molestado, no sabíamos por que asta que nos dimos cuenta, tu le gustabas, "que afortunado eres" te dije al saber que querías con el chico, Daiki creo que era su nombre, y ahí es cuando me lo dices, aparecer Aomine tiene un a prima que gusta de mi, mas bien una amiga de su infancia, nos asemos la idea cuando yo conozco a su amiga, es linda lo admito, me gustaron sus ojos rosas al igual que su cabello, ¿Momoi no?

Nos pusimos de acuerdo, tu estarías con el y yo con aquella chica, pero algo sucedió, no sonreías como siempre lo ases, "¿paso algo Kagami-kun?" fue la pregunta del millón, pues con lagrimas en los ojos me contaste como te rompió el corazón, aquel chico, te consentí, te di ánimos, incluso Kise me ayudo.

**¿Recuerdas como nos hicimos mas unidos?**

Yo seguía saliendo con Momoi, y tu no te separabas de nuestro amigo, aquel que conocimos en básquet, Tatsuya creo que era su nombre, aun recuerdo como hablábamos entre los recesos, sobre juegos, infancias incluso sobre tus malas experiencias con mascotas, pero fuera de si, y por mi posesiva novia, nos teníamos que separar, ya casi no hablábamos, tu conversabas mas con el chico emo y el modelo, ¿mis amigos no? Entonces por que me sentía así, triste…

Seis meses fueron suficientes para mí, Satsuki en un arranque de celos se fue contra ti, no podía permitirlo, te defendí, claro tu no tenias la culpa ¿o si?

Me encontraste llorando, lo se no soy tan fuerte que digamos, me consolaste, estabas con migo, no nos separábamos por nada, éramos como luz y sombra, pokemon y entrenador, se que exagero ante lo que digo, pero incluso el equipo de baloncesto y tu hermano Himuro decían eso, no se tu pero de aquel día malo, tu lo alegraste, gracias por estar ahí aunque solo es un recuerdo.

**¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a ser como una pareja?**

Tus mensajes, era lo que esperaba todas las noches, un simple "hola Kuroko" me ponía feliz, el echo de que nos encontráramos de casualidad, después de los entrenamientos, el que te sentaras atrás de mi en todas las clases, el echo de pedirme ayuda en varias de las materias que no entendías.

En ese momento un cariño inmenso creció en mi, tal vez me estaba ilusionando, me engañaba, pero tu… de alguna forma me asías enamorarme mas de ti, lo admito, me enamore de ti, pero no te lo dije, por miedo a perderte, Ryouta era mi cómplice, el único que lo sabia, aun me rio de los comentarios que me dijo en ese entonces, y el echo de decirme "tranquilo no te enceles de mi, a mi no me gusta, no es mi tipo. Pero aquí entre los dos, parecen pareja" reí como nunca al escuchar eso, me ilusionaba el estar contigo, el ser una pareja.

Inconscientemente, no se cuando comenzamos a salirnos de clases, para ir a la cafetería, no se cuando comenzaste a invitarme cosas, al tomarnos de la mano, al decirnos, escribirnos, esas lindas palabras. No se en que momento me dijiste un "te quiero"

**¿Recuerdas cuando fui la causa de aquella perdida?**

Estábamos en donde se llevaron acabo las estatales, cada quien por su lado, claro no me podía separar de mis compañeros, aunque fue fácil perderme en aquel lugar, aun recuerdo como me buscaron como locos.

Recuerdo bien cuando estábamos en el transporte rumbo a nuestro hogar, aun recuerdo aquel sentimiento de soledad, cuando me entere que conociste a aquella chica en las estatales, lo se ¿gustabas de ella no?

Alex es su nombre, no es que me moleste que conozcas a alguien nuevo ni nada, simplemente es malo que no te des cuenta de mi, nos hemos distanciado, pero se que no te das cuenta, charlas mas con ella, claro le gustas y ella gusta de ti, no se si son tal para cual pero te deseo lo mejor, no se nada de esa relación, los únicos que lo sabe es tu hermano.

Un día sin mas en una de esas charlas, que teníamos por el celular, me dijiste "mira mi foto de perfil" no podía creerlo era una foto de nosotros dos, donde te estaba dando un beso en tu mejilla, una felicidad me invadió, pero… ¿y Alex? "¿hoye pero te va a regañar Alex no?" te pregunte de inmediato, pues según Kise ustedes andaban ¿no?

"ya no hablo mas con ella" fue tu respuesta

"¿y eso?, ¿que paso?"

"luego te cuento" anta ahí termino nuestra platica, Solo se que un día me contaste, nuevamente te habían roto el corazón, te consentí claro, no te dejaba de dar ánimos, pues tu sonrisa me encantaba.

Sin saber cuando comenzamos, a conversar a diario, y sin mas un día me dijiste "mi novio", acaso era una broma. Y como si nada te seguí el juego, maldito error que eh cometido.

**¿Recuerdas cuando nos separamos?**

Lo dudo, tu amigo ese con el cual te juntabas mucho, claro aparte de Tatsuya, el de cabellos verdes, junto con aquel chiquillo de cabello negro, claro ustedes eran inseparables, incluso Kise estaba mas apartado de ustedes, claro Shintaro y Takao también eran mis amigos, un día sin mas los mejores amigos, aquellos que creímos que jamás se separarían, pelearon por la culpa de Makoto, claro yo me quede con Midorima, y tu simplemente te la empezaste a pasar mas con Takao.

No me molesto claro, ustedes se llevaban mucho, casi como hermanos, además el halcón te necesitaba… ¿no?

De alguna manera, nos distanciamos mas, los mensajes de todos los días, desaparecieron, ya no nos veíamos mucho, ni en el colegio, aunque íbamos en el mismo salón, ya no hablábamos, tal vez si en los entrenamientos de baloncesto pero ya no era lo mismo.

Sabes… yo te quería, te amaba, aun siento eso por ti pero, un día sin mas Kise se me acerco, no era raro pero con las palabras "perdona pero, te tengo malas noticias" no me ayudaron en absoluto, sin mas mi amigo me mostro aquella conversación que me rompió el corazón.

Así que solo soy un estrobo para ti, no te gusta mi forma de ser, no soy lo que esperabas, no te creía tan cruel, ni siquiera Kise pudo detenerme, mis lágrimas brotaban sin control, y sin mas me fui.

_Tal vez no lo recuerdes, no te culpo, pues solo soy, como un simple recuerdo…_


End file.
